The present invention relates to a multilayer article, particularly of the type having high fuel permeation resistance even against alcohol-blended fuel and good interlayer adhesion for suitable use in an automotive fuel system and the like.
The regulations of evaporative hydrocarbon emissions from automotive fuel systems are becoming strict in various countries, notably the United States. A variety of fuel system parts such as fuel hoses have been developed in response to such strict evaporative emission regulations. In particular, multilayer rubber hoses are commonly proposed to attain connection-pipe sealing, fuel permeation resistance and flexibility etc. For example, one proposed rubber hose has a three-layer structure with an inner layer of fluororubber (FKM) or acrylonitrilebutadiene rubber (NBR), an intermediate layer of tetrafluoroethylene-hexafluoropropylene-vinylidene fluoride terpolymer resin (THV) as a fuel barrier layer and an outer layer of epichlorohydrin rubber (ECO) or acrylonitrilebutadiene rubber (NBR). Another proposed rubber hose has a four-layer structure with an inner layer of FKM, an intermediate layer of THV, an outer layer of ECO and another outer covering layer of chlorosulfonated polyethylene (CSM) or chlorinated polyethylene (CPE). See Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2004-506548.